


Forbidden Fruit

by PrinceDarcy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Mild Religious Symbolism, Samifer if you squint, Season/Series 05, Sometime after Free to Be You and Me, basically fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDarcy/pseuds/PrinceDarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer pays Sam's dreams another visit and tempts him. That's it, really. Very short fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

Lucifer’s leaning against the small kitchenette’s counter when Sam realizes he’s dreaming. (But that doesn’t mean this isn’t real, Jess’s voice whispers in the back of his mind.)

“It’s about time you got into your REM cycle,” the Devil muses. He’s got an apple in one hand and a paring knife in the other. It’s currently being put to use on the apple, and Sam definitely hopes it stays the way. “I’ve been waiting for you, Sam. Apple?”

He extends one hand, a slice of the fruit between his fingers. It’s so heavy-handedly symbolic that Sam nearly laughs.

“I’m not going to say yes.”

Lucifer sighs. “I’m sorry, Sam, but you are. I thought the little Eve parallel would be a good start.”

“You can’t-“ Sam pauses, uncertain in his wording. “-tempt me.”

“I’m not trying to tempt you, Sam, I’m giving you your options and hoping you choose the right one.” The Morningstar says smoothly, matter-of-factly. “They always do. Even sweet little Eve. You use that free will my Father gave you, and you take the choice I lay out for you.”

“I will never say yes to you.” He insists. Lucifer sighs again, sounding weary.

“Sam, Sam, Sammy… You know I never lie. I’ll never trick you. But you’re going to say yes to me.” He’s explaining it a little like a kindergarten teacher explains that glue is not for eating. “It’s the right decision, Sam, I know you find that hard to believe.”

“Not gonna happen.” Sam says in return, taking the slice of apple and popping it in his mouth.


End file.
